


Where There's Steam

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-02
Updated: 2007-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Where There's Steam

**Author:** [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Steam  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Romance/Mild angst  
 **A/N:** Beta read by [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Where There’s Steam

~

“Careful, he’s steaming,” Hermione warned, pushing past Harry.

Warily, Harry walked in, immediately spotting Ron by the window.

“You okay?” Harry asked.

“Why do you care?”

“Ron...”

“I saw you with him,” Ron said.

“You mean Seamus?” At Ron’s nod, Harry continued. “We were just blowing off steam.”

“Like you can’t do with me?” Ron asked bitterly.

“It wouldn’t have made sense to ask you to help surprise you with your own ring, now would it?”

Ron looked at him. “What?”

Harry smiled. “Marry me?”

From the garden, Hermione glanced at the window, smirking when she saw steam forming there.

~


End file.
